NightGoblyn
NightGoblyn is a relatively new author in the Daria fanfiction community. NightGoblyn has been diagnosed with "Writer's Sphere" - an acute malady that causes him to keep any where from two to four storylines active at a time. So far, most people seem to be willing to pat him on the head and wait for him to grow out of the condition. NightGoblyn recently achieved the title Angst Lord, and while he is a self-confessed TAG fanboy he has an appreciation of all dark fic. In addition to serial stories, NightGoblyn occasionally works on one-shots that he refers to as 'Tales of the Irony Maiden.' The title preface being a tongue-in-cheek reference to the 'Tales of the Dark Knight' one-off storys about Batman by DC Comics. NightGoblyn's works can be found at his Library, and are linked from the PPMB, and occasionally the SFMB. Current Projects The Heather/Damsel Chronicles - The misadventures of Daria and Jane's twin daughters at Lawndale High School in the year 2020. TotIM: Fimbul - A post-apocalyptic story focusing mostly on Jane. TotIM: The Walls of Jericho - Lonely and friendless, Jane Lane's life becomes much more complex when she begins trying to uncover the identity of a mysterious late-night pirate radio host. Cynic in the Dark - Daria Morgendorffer and her troubled sister Quinn move to Lawndale, California in the wake of their parents' divorce. There they find a great evil, patiently waiting its chance to destroy the world as we know it. The League - The world faces great peril, and in times of such danger a group of uniquely gifted men and women are assembled to stand against the darkness. The hands on the Doomsday Clock inch towards midnight, and the seer Daria Morgendorffer is called upon to help the newest incarnation of the League. Finished Works Lawndale's Finest: The Last Daughter of Krypton - Even the Earth's mightiest heroes had to grow up, and life as a teenager is hard enough without super powers, strange allergies, and mysterious enemies. At age sixteen, the Girl of Tomorrow learns of her unearthly heritage and must come to terms with her true past while juggling loyalties both new and old. Lawndale's Finest: The Dark Knight - The mysterious Daria Morgendorffer returns from abroad and tries to reconnect with her aunt and little sister, neither of whom have seen her in many years. Meanwhile, the situation in Lawndale and nearby Gotham City continues to get stranger as even more people don masks and costumes to prowl the night. Most are criminals, but one is the terrifying new defender of the innocent . . . the Batgirl! TotIM: Misery Chicks - A very different Daria and Quinn arrive at Lawndale High, both girls carrying scars from a horrific encounter buried in their past. They draw other injured souls into their circle, but can the Misery Chicks help one another overcome their demons? TotIM: Swan Song - A mysterious girl appears in Lawndale, and immediately everything is turned upside down. Daria, Jane, and the surviving members of the Fashion Club must race against death to preserve the future of the human race. TotIM: Exchange Students - An AU fic written in response to a couple elements in a Bliss Ticks medley, specifically: "What if Jake was responsible and Helen was a spaz?" and "What if Daria was an artist and Jane was a bookworm?" Down the Lane - A short, dark piece regarding Daria attempting to make amends with Jane after kissing Tom, and discovering that it's far too late. (short) Yes, Quinn . . . - A very young Quinn comes to her older sister with a crisis of faith. (short) The New Girl - A teenage girl and her family move to a new town to get a fresh start on life, and she meets a new friend. (short) Common People - Trent dedicates a new song to his new girl, but it's not the Morgendorffer you'd expect and it's not the song she was hoping to hear. (short) Daria Fanworks Awards 4th Daria Fanworks Awards * Favorite School-Centered (Lawndale High) (tie) for Exchange Students * Favorite Jane Story for Lawndale’s Finest: The Last Daughter of Krypton * Favorite AU Story for Lawndale’s Finest: The Last Daughter of Krypton * Favorite New Series for Lawndale’s Finest * Favorite Holiday Story for Yes, Quinn * Favorite New Author 5th Daria Fanworks Awards * Favorite Drama for The Misery Chicks * Favorite Melodrama for The Misery Chicks * Favorite Alternate History (tie) for The Misery Chicks and Swan Song 6th Daria Fanworks Awards * Favorite Crossover for Lawndale's Finest: The Dark Knight Trivia NightGoblyn isn't really a goblin! He got that nickname from spending over half his life working third shift, and hanging out with other people who had the word 'goblin' in their nicknames. NightGoblyn has every episode of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer memorized. Doesn't that make you feel better about yourself? While most Angst Lords carry a red lightsaber, NightGoblyn's a bright silver-white color. When presenting it to him, Brother Grimace said, "It was once said that it is the brightest lights that cast the darkest shadows..." Category:Authors Category:Daria Fanworks Awards winners